


Candy Sweet

by subbyomegahole



Series: SPN Fic Ideas [1]
Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Always Female Sam Winchester, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Confused Sam Winchester, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, F/F, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealous Sam Winchester, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulative Sam Winchester, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Oral Fixation, Pining, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Sam Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam is a Little Shit, Sick Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Truth Spells, Truth or Dare, Young Adam Milligan, Young Sam Winchester, clueless Cas, song-based titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyomegahole/pseuds/subbyomegahole
Summary: I have a bunch ideas that I need to pt down somewhere that isn't my Drive before I forget them. This seemed like as good a place as any and this way, y'all can tell me which ones you like.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Fic Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Candy Sweet

Alright, so it wasn’t entirely his fault. I mean who could blame him. How was he supposed to know that Sam was….You know what? It doesn’t even matter. Here’s the story.

For what has got to be the 500th time that day, Sam was sucking on his pen. He _had_ to have developed an oral fixation somehow. His little tongue swirled around the cap on the end, before pushing past his flush lips, and repeating the process again. Dean was entranced by the flashes of pink. He didn’t even notice he was staring.

“What, Dean?” annoyance plain and present on Sam’s face.

That snapped Dean out of it. “What do you mean, _‘what’_?”

Sam huffed, “You keep staring at me.”

“Well, maybe I’m trying to figure out how I got stuck with a little brat like you,” Dean retorted. _Yeah, sure you are,_ his brain supplied helpfully.

Grayish-blue eyes narrowed at him. “I am _trying_ to do my homework here, and you’re distracting me.”

“Aw, Sammy. I know I’m pretty, you should have said something.” A small pink piece of rubber went flying past his head.

When Dean looked back, Sam’s cheeks were tinted red. _Hmm, interesting._

“Yeah, well I’m saying something now.”

Dean smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The flush spread to Sam’s ears.

“Dean…”

“Yeah, yeah whatever." Dean rifled through his wallet before pulling out a couple of twenties."I'm gonna go grab dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> So most of these ideas com from song and I'll let y'all know what song inspired me. Thx for reading, babes. Plz leave comments❤️


End file.
